Operation Invic
by Txelan
Summary: Hard to make a summary for his first fanfiction. The goal of this fanfiction is to integrate my first OC and I'm afraid I can't make a summarize without revealing the plot of the story ... So you have to read it for discover ... Rated T for violence especially (at the end). Comment for to tell me what's wrong in order to improve. thank you :)


I'm french, so, it's a traduction of my own fanfiction, I hope you will understand correctly :3

Somewhere in America ... August 2014.

Corporal Enders heard sound a long shrill sound then ... nothing ! 5 short minutes had passed and now it started again …

- "This damn alarm clock ! What wound "he said. It would sound as the left and stay quietly in bed, and at least once in his damn life.

Morning routine, lunch bland. The corporal stalls its traditional uniform, endlessly repeating the same gestures. He adorns his gun into the sheath and his favorite knife with a handle so finely carved at his belt. He hesitated to take it, it was so beautiful.

He lived not far from the military base, but he felt that the day would be long …

With his car, he took only 10 minutes to reach the base. No sooner had he reached the door of his office that a soldier rushed to meet him.

- "Corporal Enders, we received a message from the informant. It is formal ! The target is on our territory, his condition is stable, minimum potential danger ! ".

Oh ! Finally, the day might not be so morose he thought.

- "Perfect ! Finally ! ... All will be able to set up ! ". This mission, he hopes every day since opening the file ! The war will take a new breath and how breath !

Corporal Enders, with a frantic and determined walk to the office of commander Marshowl to announce the good news. For on, his life would take a different path if the mission was a success. He knocked on the office door with a smile and without waiting for an oral answer, came.

The commander looked up, ready to rebel at this lack of respect.

- "Commander, please excuse my intrusion, but we have intercepted the target. She is currently on our territory ! This seems the perfect time to set up the _Invinc_ operation."

The reaction was swift. The look of the commander lit.

- "How ? ". He remained silent for a few seconds without leaving the view of corporal.

- "You must bring her here, do you understand ? I must have her right away, deploy your unit on the field ! Corporal Enders do not disappoint me, I'm counting on you ! ".

Corporal nodded before leaving office, it's now a matter of time.

His unit consisted of three soldiers. Two well-experienced soldiers whose war had no secret. The first was called Carmain and the second Mathew. With these two, no mission couldn't failed ! Hard and true soldiers. But the third one was a real drag … Johnson. Enders would have given anything to get rid of him but also the fact that it's a silly, he was a great shooter. Enders couldn't withdraw this deserves. With Johnson, good or not, the days are long.

Although the Indic mission was of great importance, if no element had to disturb it, it would be a piece of cake !It does not require more troops, not more organization. They had to be discreet. In an hour, they would have reached their target.

Meanwhile, in the U.S …

- "Hell, I've had enough of this rain ! How rubbish anyway ! We should choose Spain. " Obviously, Amela is always there to share his adorables complaints. Amela had the short and platinum blonde hair, blue eyes. She was tall and slender. She swore the great gods to be French, but his accent betrayed her, Russian blood is in his veins.

The girl next to her didn't answer, staring off, not reassured. She had their hair cut below the shoulders, light brown, blues eyes, 23 years old, but small for her age. Amela saw her as a harmless little doll and frightened.

Amela is someone honest, it is nice but hot at times. She meets this girl in France, there is a month of that. The current is fast past them. The girl fled for what it was, she fled to protect his family and protect the world from what it was in it her ... "Poor girl ! " think Amela. She had never described exactly what it was but she knew what she was carrying.

- "Hey, oh ! You don't talk, what you got? "Amela could see that something was wrong. Everything was in his eyes.

- "You never should have come with me! "

- "Oh, sorry but seriously, the weather leaves at desired here ! Frankly ? It's true that I gave you the choice between Spain and America, but still, you could have made the right choice. "

- "Nah, that's not it ! You know why ! I fear for you and then, I'll point out that you preferred when even America ! " She gave this sentence with a smirk.

- "What are you afraid, no one will find us here ... Oh ? Yes, it's true for America … I have forget ! But you know, we have make France, England and now we're here in two weeks ! We didn't stay long enough in a country for be identified. Hey, it's a matter of time before we will definitely lose track of you and they move on ! And you know, I can't bring myself to leave you alone. ". She finished her sentence with a little bit of friendly elbow. The shipping cost them dearly but Amela had wallet full, nobody knows where the money comes from.

Fortunately that Améla was there, otherwise she would have lost control since long ago. She only knew her for a month, but she could count on her. In addition, Amela had no ties, it was a girl free as air. At least that's what she told him ... She had immediately understood her, she had helped her, she didn't know why, but ever since they met, she didn't left her !

They walked quietly, the street was quiet, there was nothing to worry about here ! And it was a nice neighborhood. But it is true that the rain was not welcome, the sky was really gray.

- "You send a message? I thought you had no ties, no family ... Hmmm, a secret admirer? "This last issue ended with an amused look.

- "Come, come, do not rush the things eh! "Making him a wink" I received a strange message, I don't know of who ! It's like a chain, you know? sending the message to 3000 people and live happy and everything ... So I answer ... ".

- "... Here ? In America ? And frankly, at your age !? ". Her friend seemed hardly believe her ...

All of a sudden Amela is stopped.

- "Did you see that ?".

- "What ? ". The girl was not reassured. She turned, looked around, bewildered.

- "Come quickly ! Hurry up ! ". Amela grabs her by the wrist.

The two girls crossed the road and then rushed into a narrow street which led to a deserted parking lot ... with the exception of a black car. There was really nothing around, just a little way ...

All was quiet, so quiet. There was just the sound of rain.

- "Amela, tell me what have you seen ? ".

There was no response from her, she just grabbed his wrist with a hand firmly !

- "Hey, gently Amela, you hurt mec? What's going on ? "Panicked, she looked all around her, They was spotted? And the rain, when it was discontinued !?

Four armed men came out of the black car, smiling.

Similar to an electric shock traveled his spine shiver, his heart raced, tears rose to her eyes and Amela who bring her to his executioner ... Him! Enders, oh no !

- "Am-Amela, what are you doing, Amela ? Get off me, RELEASE ME, what are you DOING ! It's Enders ! " She tried to get away, and crouched down to force it to stop, to release her but Amela was holding the iron fist, his face expressionless. It was not Amela. How could she have been so stupid ... a trap ? Has she been duped ? Impossible, it's Amela, it may not be capable of that.

Amela finally speaks.

- "Corporal Enders, It is good to see you again." She turned to the girl and slapped her so hard that the sound echoed through the parking lot, forcing her to calm. "I've done my share of the market, I expect a check several zeros, long vacation ahead of me! ".

The disorder invaded her "captive", his knees buckled and she fell to her knees. She trusted her, she was so confident with her ... So much ! The hand resting on her cheek, she cried, hurt, tired, lost … But she can't stop here, not like this !

She stood up and pushed strongly this viper for that she fall and in a final attempt to escape, with a frank and determined step, she pricked the fastest sprint she had to do in his life. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, it did not come all this way for that. Desperate tears streaming down her cheeks, so much suffering for nothing ? ... She just could not stop there ... NO WAY !

- "Catch up her, do not let her escape ... JONHSON LOWER YOUR WEAPON GOOD GOD ! " The last words of Enders were unsuccessful.

A rap sounded ... shot in the chest, the girl sank heavily to the ground. One last breath, one last look in the distance ... She shed a last tear. Life escaped her ... She had such a long way ...

- "Poor fool ! Asshole ! HURRY ! Attach her" Enders knew, 5 minutes was the maximum time they had before his condition deteriorates and he's not enough curious for see what would happen. As the heart beats, all will be well. This is what the file _Invic_ had mentioned.

The soldier Carmain positioned himself on his knees beside the body whose blood was spread increasingly, helped by the rain, and tried to take the pulse of the body.

No expression of sadness is read on the face of Amela, if not the disappointment ... This event could jeopardize his holiday in the Caribbean islands. What crapper !

- "Corporal, she's di-" Carmain hadn't time to finish his sentence that his skull had been smashed against the ground.

Johnson gave a cry like a girl, Enders drew his pistol, Amela put his hand over her mouth as if to rebuke the fear that invades her and Mathew ... Hard soldier as he was almost faint ... Carmain, it couldn't be !

The lifeless body has catched the head of the soldier, before slamming against the ground. There was nothing left of his face, if not a mass of flesh and bone.

She rose slowly, as if it was pulled by invisible strings, always back to the unit that terror had seized.

She staggered a few steps forward and then turned, not a helpless girl didn't seem threatening at this time. The pale eyes, white, lifeless, came to replace the blue eyes ... She took a firm step towards his attackers, the serene face ... If death had to have a face, it would be this one because it was not away.

Weapons pointed at the nearest danger, Corporal has engaged the first shots, the body through shares and other stepped back under the power of guns ... But it didn't stop either. The blood flowed more, but the pain seemed to have abandoned his body.

Amela was hired to win the trust of the girl,she would leave his hometown, his family, his country, to make her vulnerable and alone for weaken her... Amela knew that this girl was sought for his genes, this was the reason for his mission ... But she did not expect that!

A slight grin appeared on the face of the corpse, she was not walking, she ran ... The shots aren't stopped, but nothing seemed to disturb this be controlled by a second state.

She grabbed the soldier Mathew's arm, struck his kneecap with the foot to force him to stoop and returned with violence his arm. The bone snapped with a thud, accompanied by a cry of pain, she took his gun out and pointed it against his temple. The soldier was terrified, the pain was so unbearable . He was so huge and her so small, how was this possible ? His thoughts will never have answer when she pulled the trigger.

A second shot rang out, the soldier Johnson fell softly against the ground. This one did not see it coming ...

The corporal was there, gun in hand, shaking like a leaf, he groaned for his life ... just 5 short minutes and his unit had collapsed. In five short minutes ... Finally, the day wouldn't be so long and it would have done better to stay in bed ...

Amela was still there, on the ground ... stunned, terrified, it was only a matter of time before his turn come ...

The lifeless body stopped front the body of Johnson soldier and cocked his head to the side, looked at his work without showing any emotion! Lost in thought.

- "What an irony ! " If she says.

Contemplation shortened by a bullet in his shoulder ... Ah yes ... Corporal ...

She fixed his victim and walked calmly. She had nothing to fear from him !

- "Oh ! Corporal Enders ! Good day to you and your … unit ! The time was long since that you seen me at the hospital ... ". She made a small sound of satisfaction ... satisfaction of revenge close ! She threw the gun and walked toward him.

In front of her, a Corporal mixed between honor and survival, run or tackle ... The mission was clearly a failure ! Johnson, asshole !

He turned and ran toward the car. She could not help but smile, he reminded her vaguely familiar. Before he could reach the door, she grabbed him by the hair and tossed on the ground with such force that he had forgotten for a few seconds where he was.

She held him down and climbed astride his victim to plant his eyes on him.

- "You have no idea in what fucking shit you are ..." His voice was calm, languid "... Atis is not ready to let her go ! There is no question that you used her for war ! Leave her alone, she and her family ! this is your last chance to live ... I swear that you beg me to see the light ... well as for you ..." affectionately stroking his face "this is definitely the grid that you expect." These words were only mild venom.

Paralyzed, the military didn't move, but the frightened face gaze spoke volumes about his determination. It wouldn't drop anything!

- "Oh ! I see ..." Threw the girl. She grabbed the knife placed in the Enders belt and planted a jerk in the eye of corporal. It emitted no sound and fell into unconsciousness in shock. His breathing was shallow ... maybe he will survive ?

Atis wasn't ready for used her to create biological weapons in his image ... However, the war had just begun …

Amela, still there, sobbed, calm suddenly awoke from its torpor. Atis was heading towards her.

- "I'm sorry! Excuse me! I beg you, I didn't know! ... ". Still seated, she crawled backwards, trying to keep a distance between herself and the lifeless shell. "Please." His voice was a whisper, a prayer.

Always in the middle of the parking lot, Atis stood overlooking Amela, his eyes shining ... The girl she had fooled for more than a month wasn't here, it was someone else. She crouched and faced Amela to be at its height.

- "Poor girl ... "While saying this, she placed his bloody hand on his cheek, the eyes wanted compassionate. Then his hand slid behind his head.

Amela began to subside before screamed in pain! She clutched her head by her hair, stood up and dragged on the floor like a sack. She tried to struggle but to no avail, the situation had reversed.

Arriving at the car, she opened the driver's side and threw it on the seat.

- "Go, go quickly before I kill you, warned your superiors, warned them of their deaths, I don't want to see you again, everything that held my hand is the true friendship that I thought had for you. .. ".

The car started with a bang, leaving behind a thick gray smoke, blood and bullets.

Atis was there, still in the rain, like a doll. Then she writhed in pain and some balls are out of his flesh. The wounds were shut while gently and heart beat was heard deep inside her ... When she looked up, her pale eyes had disappeared, they were now blue.

She stood up slowly and looked at the massacre for a few minutes ... She searched his victims for a little pocket money and paper could help in his escape ... _His bank account_ is gone with the car. She turned one last time to see if Enders still breathing ... This was the case.

Then she decided to disappear into the darkness of the small alley. Escape was just beginning for her ... at least until it is only to defy obstacles.

The rain intensified ... the good weather isn't going to happen.

July 2014, the zombie syndrome is detected in an individual female after cardiac arrest. About 23 years old, light brown hair, medium height, medium build, blue eyes, no abnormality detected on a physical level. The subject is in perfect health. The second factor in this state is localized at the level of genes without succeed in isolating the outbreak of the mutation.

Doctors have found that when the brain or the heart cease all activities, the cells are activated, they undergo a metamorphosis, changing them into nerve cells, so they play the role of "second heart" to keep the body in a "life passive "until the heckler has dissipated ... (mortal wound, poison, suffocation ... etc). However, the subject seems to suffer from a slight split personality. It is located in a second phase denying a direct look at his actions while conscious.

Meanwhile, the media were eager to spread the news around the world. In America, the commander Marshowl and Corporal Enders decided to open the secret invic or Invincible, seeing the opportunity to create a new weapon. The purpose of this mission is to isolated genes's subject fin reinvest them in cloning and establish a new form of weapon. An invincible country, a new and more formidable deterrent that a nuclear weapon biological weapon ... The war is just beginning.

I think you have noticed, I do not have the soul of a great writer, although I was pleased to write this chapter for introduce my OC (original character). (Link Deviantart some drawings of Atis : art/Atis-369684098 and art/Atis-or-the-zombie-syndrome-370792687). It is obvious that in this chapter, Atis dressed normally it does not yet bear the red dress.

It was a personal choice of never named Atis, if not at the end! I wanted the discomfort really sets when the second phase woke up ! "The girl", "girl", it's very innocent, we dont expect anything ... At least I hope so ! There is much to say about her !

Perhaps a result (une suite) if you want !

Criticism, good or bad (not be too bad either ! :p)


End file.
